


no sex revenge

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	no sex revenge

As soon as his phone rang, Randy’s hatred for technology resurfaced. The song ‘I Wanna Sex You Up’ echoed in the back of the small store. A glare was turned to Dean, who was laughing. “I hate you.”

-Flashback: 9 pm-

“Come on, Randy, you can sign your name a little buzzed, can’t you?” Jon almost whined from behind the raised mini bottles. The older man rose an eyebrow. “Can you get buzzed off plane booze?” His answer was the blond downing an amber bottle. “Maybe not but you’re gonna try, aren’t you?” It wasn’t in him to stop his boyfriend’s fun. Besides, their appearance wasn’t for hours yet and he’d be there to make sure Dean didn’t get in too much trouble. “As a warning, if you mix that shit and get sick, you’re sleeping in the bathroom. Another whine was pouted before a bottle was thrown to his side of the bed

. "Someone has to make sure you don’t get kidnapped by some deranged fan in a driving cap.” The alcohol was rolled back to the other’s space. “Just don’t drink too much.”  
Three bottles in and Jon was already groaning. An inked arm extended to grab the most recently emptied bottles. “Peppermint and peach? Already too drunk to bother to read what they are?” He nodded at the middle finger he was shown. “I should make you sleep in the tub for being so rude.” To add to the superior tone, a smack landed on the Ambooty. Much to be expected the ass was lifted for another- a request that was easily fulfilled. “Time for bed.” He started to set the pillows up behind him but was stopped when the mixed scent was aimed down from above him. “But not time to sleep.” Dean could have claimed it was the alcohol but the Ohioan was usually game for sex. “Nooo. Sleep. I wouldn’t want to take advantage of you.” The Viper relaxed up on his elbows to be face to face and nip at the saliva flavored bottom lip as the ex hound pushed back on his groin. “We have an early start and you’re already going to be a bitch so go to bed.” The blond was shoved off and replaced by a pillow.

It never too Randy as long as he said it did to fall asleep and Dean wasn’t a lightweight when it came to drinking. Once the ocean orbs were closed to the ones of sky, the blond made a reach for the black phone. Well aware of what he was doing the act of revenge was set in motion as the ringtone was changed. A random reminder of sex that Randy would have to fight with to fix.

-Flashback end-

Hunter’s gruffness was asking about the signing. Randy kept his eyes on Dean. “It’d be going better if I could come back without Dean.” Being told not to kill the kid, eyes were rolled and the phone hung up. “Now how do I change this?”


End file.
